This invention relates to lighted shoes, and in particular to lighted shoes with electro-luminescent (electro-luminescent) lighting elements. Lighted shoes, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,247 and 3,946,505 have been provided in the past that include a flashing light. When an individual wearing the shoes moves back and forth, as during dancing or even while walking, a circuit provides certain functions such as flashing on and off. Such shoes are very useful and provide enhanced safety for many situations, but the conventional light sources are not as versatile or attractive as electro-luminescent lighting elements, which can have a variety of colors and can have a variety of shapes and configurations, including flat panels and three-dimensional fiber-like elements.
However, electro-luminescent lighting elements cannot simply be used in the conventional lighted shoes because of different electrical requirements. The conventional power supplies, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,922, which discloses a three position switch with different functions for triggering a light by D.C. power, lack components such as a transformer to supply A.C. power suitable for use in electro-luminescent applications, and thus the previous arrangements cannot easily be adapted for use with electro-luminescent lighting elements.
In addition, the use of batteries in the prior shoes is inconvenient in many situations, since batteries have a short lifespan and present a disposal problem.